What Should I do again?
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


What should I do again?

.

.

.

.

**Author:**

Desta kuchiki

.

.

**Pairing:**

WonKyu (Siwon Kyuhyun)

.

.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

**Other Cast:**

Yesung

.

.

**Genre:**

Romance

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

**Warning:**

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC

.

.

**Rate:**

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu saranghae" Ucap namja tampan bertubuh atletis dihadapan seorang namja yang selama ini dicintainya sejak pertemuan pertamana. Pertemuan yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu tepat saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, ya namja yang dicintainya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu merupakan hoobae nya. Selama dua tahun itu pula namja bertubuh atletis itu, Choi Siwon, memendam hati pada Kyuhyun namun ia belum pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaannya.

Selama ini Siwon hanya dapat memerhatikan dan selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun kemana saja dari kejauhan agar Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau ia selalu mengikutinya. Dan ini merupakan kali pertamana ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin kedengaran sangat aneh. Orang yang tidak pernah berbicara atau bertemu denganmu sama sekali menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi Siwon tidak memperdulikan hal itu, yang terpenting adalah memeberitahu orang yang dicintainya mengenai apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, karena sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dari Shappire Blue High School dan kemungkinan besar ia akan jarang bahkan sulit untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun lagi.

10 menit sudah sejak Siwon menyatakan perasaannya namun tak ada sepetah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Sungguh ini membuat Siwon sangat gugup dan kecewa, apa mungkin ini berarti Kyuhyun menolaknya. Meskipun sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi, tetap saja Siwon sangat kecewa kalau Kyuhyun menolak cintanya. Itu berarti dua tahun penantiannya selama ini sia-sia saja.

"A-apa jawabanmu Kyu?" Akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa hyung menanyakan sesuatu sehingga aku harus menjawabnya." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon memutar otaknya untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Mengikuti Kyuhyun selama dua tahun sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk mengerti watak Kyuhyun yang terkesan blak-blakan dan ketus saat berbicara meskipun itu dengan sanbae nya.

"Aku bilang saranghae lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya siwon sekali lagi.

"Ku pikir itu suatu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan jadi tidak memerlukan jawaban kan." Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terkesan sedang mempermainkan Siwon dengan memutar-balikkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon.

"Baiklah, itu memang suatu pernyataan jadi..." Siwon sungguh bingung harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Jadi tidak ada jawaban untuk suatu penyataan." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-kata Siwon. Sungguh ingin rasanya Siwon membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding mendengar semua jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya membalas pernyataan seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Apa itu yang hyung lakukan sekarang?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Siwon sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti juga.

"Apa begini cara seseorang yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya."

"Eh?"

"Ku pikir kau orang yang sangat pintar dan kaya hyung, pewaris Hyundai Corperation dan anak pemilik sekolah ini yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama setiap semesternya. Biar ku beri saran ya hyung, kalau kau ingin menyatakan persaanmu setidaknya kau harus mencari tempat yan tepat, misalnya di sebuah taman yang dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar,tidak seperti ini. Sudah ya hyung, aku mau pulang eomma pasti marah kalau aku pelang terlambat. Bye hyung." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku tak percaya.

"Dia tidak menerima dan menolakku, jadi..." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya, diangkatnya kedua tangannya, kosong tidak ada apa-apa. Dia memang tidak membawa bunga kemudian pandangannhya beralih kesekeliling, lorong sekolah, sungguh tempat yang sangat tidak tepat. Ini malah terkesan angker bibandingkan romantis.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Malam harinya Siwon mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi pada Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia membuat agar suasananya menjadi seromantis mungkin. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya, tinggal menunggu sampai Kyuhyunnya datang saja.

Ditempat lain, Kyuhyun sedang asyik bergulat dengan PSP kesayangnnya tak diperdulikannya handphone yang terus saja berdering sedari tadi. Merasa ketenangannya sudah sangat terusik akhirnya ia meraih handphonenya.

**Sungie-hyung Calling..**

Melihat nama Yesung yang tertera di layar handphonenya, Kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya dengan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ke taman, apa harus sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ia malas keluar malam-malam begitu, meskipun belum terlalu malam karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8pm KST.

"..."

"apa tidak bisa besok siang saja hyung?"

"..."

"Memang apa si yang mau kau tunjukkan hyung?"

"..."

"Arraseo, aku kesana sekarang."

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapnnya di telepon, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar jaketnya dan pergi ke taman. Sepanjang perjalan, Kyuhyun menggrutu-grutu tidak jelas. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali menemui Yesung tapi Yesung bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat pensaran dan sesuatu itu hanya bisa dilihat saat malam dan hanya malam ini saja.

Kyuhyun terus saja jalan menuju taman hingga ia melihat banyak sekali lilin yang menyala dengan indahnya memenuhi taman itu, Kyuhyun mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh lilin-lilin itu karena lilin itu terletak di sebelah kana dan kirinya yang seperti membentuk sebuah jalan. Dan tepat di ujung lilin itu membentuk love, berdiri seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun sangat mengenalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Siwon hingga ia tepat berada di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon bertulut dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya "Kyuhyun jeongmal saranghae."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasang tampang seperti tadi siang saat Siwon menyatakan perasaannya di lorong sekolah. Lama tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Bukankah tadi siang kau bilang harus seperti ini jika ingin menyatakan perasaan." Ujar Siwon.

"Tsk, pabboya. Aku kan hanya memberikan contoh saja kenapa kau benar-benar melakukan semuanya. Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya inspirasi sendiri ya. Aigoo tak ku sangka seorang Choi Siwon pewaris Hyunda Corperation menyuruci ide seseorang dan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu juga, setidaknya akan lebih baik kalau kau mencuri ide dan menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang berbeda. Ckck tidak ada romantis-romantis sama sekali."

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon dengan segudang pertanyaan di otaknya. Sepertinya Siwon harus berfikir keras untuk memberika kejutan yang tak terduga pada Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menyerah sama sekali untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Setelah tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi di taman itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang dan memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih romantis untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya di Shappire Blue High School, seorang namja berkepala besar #PLAK# berjalan menuju kelas hoobaenya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dan mencari sosok yang di carinya.

"Kyunnie." Panggilnya pada namja yang tengah duduk di pojong belakang dengan benda hitam di tangannya yang diketahui adalah sebuah PSP.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, namja itupun menekan tombol pause dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya. "Sungie hyung." Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Semalam di taman, kau sudah melihatnyakan?"

"Maksudmu Siwon hyung."

"Tentu saja memang siapa lagi, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

"Aku?" Tubjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

PLAKK

"Tentu saja kau, kau menerimanya?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus bekas pukulan Yesung.

"Jadi kau menolaknya?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada sedikit meninggi membuat seiisi kelas melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Maksudmu kau tidak menerimanya dan tidak menolaknya juga." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yesung.

"MWO?" Teriak Yesung kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kencang membuat Kyuhyun harus menutup telinganya agar pendengarannya tidak rusak.

"Aish kau ini berisik sekali si hyung, sudah sana ke kelasmu sebentar lagi bel masuk." Usir Kyuhyun sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yesung agar cepat pergi

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Siang hari tepat saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke kantin seperti teman-temannya yang lain melainkan kembali berkutat dengan PSP tercintanya.

Drrttt drttt

Kyuhyun menekan tombol pause dan merogoh handphone di saku celananya.

_From: Sungie-hyung_

_Kyu, datanglah ke ruang musik sekarang. Aku ingin kau mendengar lagu baru yang kuciptakan untuk Wookie._

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemarinya membalas pesang Yesung tersebut.

_To: Sungie-hyung_

_Ku harap kau tidak membuat lagu yang aneh lagi dan memintaku untuk memperbaikinya._

Setelah menekan tombol SEND, Kyuhyun menaruh kembali handphonenya ke dalam sakunya dan keluar dari kelas menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya di ruang musik, Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan terdengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan dengan sangat indahnya. Kyuhyun melangkan mendekati namja yang sedang bermain piano itu yang ia ketahui bukanlah Yesung dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang berbeda meskipun hanya dari belakang karena namja itu memang memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan diiringi dengan bunga-bunga mawar putih di kanan dan kirinya. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati dan begitu terpesona dengan permainan piano namja yang belum dilihat wajahnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, kini jaraknya dengan namja itu hanya tinggal satu meter dan Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain dengan lantainya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan ternyata ia tengah berdiri di atas hamparan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang sangat banyak dan membentuk lambang hati #bayangin bunganya kayak di MV The Boys#

Kyuhyun terperanjat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, sungguh ini bukan hal yang mudah dan murah untuk dilakukan mengingat begitu banyaknya kelopak bunga di tambah lagi bungna-bunga yang mengiringi lanngkahnya tadi. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari permainan piano namja itu telah usai sedari beberapa menit yang lalu, tak mendengar dentingan piano lagi Kyuhyun pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah piano yang ada di sebelahnya. Kosong, tidak ada siapa pun disana.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

"Aku disini." Ujar namja itu yang sudah berdiri jauh di depan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja itu dan ternyata namja itu ialah Choi Siwon.

Siwon berdiri dengan membawa banyak balon di tangannya #bayangin waktu Yesung bawa balon do MV No Other# Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan seiringan dengan langkahnya itu, sebuah tirai berwarna putih yang menutupi dinding itu terbuka yang menunjukkan tempelah-tempelah kertas berbagai rupa yang membentuk gambar hati dan bertuliskan 'Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun' #bayangin lagi kertas yang di tempel Kyuhyun di MV No Other#

Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terpesona dengan semua ini, tak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan ini. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sungguh Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud membuat Siwon melakukan semua ini. Sebenarnya sejak awal Kyuhyun juga sudah menyukai bukan bahkan mencintai Siwon, Kyuhyun tahu kalau selama ini juga Siwon mengikutinya namun Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura tidak tahu karena ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

Kemarin saat pertama kali Siwon menyatakan perasaan padanya, ingin rasanya ia langsung membalas pernyataan Siwon dengan 'nado saranghae' namun diurungkan niatnya karena menurut Kyuhyun, Siwon terlalu pengecut karena setelah dua tahun ia baru berani menyatakan perasaannya dan tidak romantis makanya ia sedikit menjaili Siwon. Dan saat malam hari saat Siwon menyatakan perasaaannya untuk yang kedua kali, awalnya Kyuhyun bahagia dengan suasana yang cukup romantis itu namun ternyata tak ada kejutan lain yang di tunjukkan Siwon. Siwon hanya menunjukkan apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun tampa menambah inspirasi lain makanya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak membalas pernyataan cinta Siwon. Namun kali ini tidak ada lagi alasan untuk tidak mengatakan kata yang memang ingin sekali Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun saranghae." Ucap Siwon sambil menyerah cincin yang terikat pada balon-balon yang melayang di udara.

Dengan senyuman yang seperti malaikat Kyuhyun membalas pernyataan Siwon "Nado Saranghae hyung." Siwon melepaskan kaitan balon-balon pada cincin itu dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun.

Dengan melingkarnya cincin itu di jari Kyuhyun, angin yang kencang pun menerpa ke arah keduanya membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga merah di bawah mereka beterbangan ke segala arah membuat suasana terkesan lebih romantis seperti hujan kelopak bunga mawar. Suasana yang sangat romantis itu membuat Siwon memberanikan diri lebih mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Siwon langsung melahap bibir cherry milik Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun pun membalas ciuman Siwon dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya telah melingkar indah di leher Siwon sedangkan slah satu tangan Siwon berada di pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya lagi berada di tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.


End file.
